


Forelsket

by Wicked_commissions



Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Elias has a big dick, Elias is a sweetheart, Elias is a virgin, Elias wants you to call him Daddy, F/M, FTM sex, FTM vaginal sex, Fluff, Hand Job, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, a lot of cum, male virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_commissions/pseuds/Wicked_commissions
Summary: By fate and circumstance you end up at the sanitarium on the island of Ork. You meet Elias and he quickly develops a crush on you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first commissioned work and I’m very happy to share it!
> 
> I don’t typically write reader fic or stories told in 2nd person POV so this was new for me! I sincerely hope the person who commissioned me to write this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> The title of this story is Forelsket which is a Norwegian word meaning “loved”.

You’d never visited the island before so you weren’t sure what to expect. “Go see if anyone there needs lawn maintenance,” your boss had ordered before shoving you out the door. You rolled your eyes and huffed, walking to your truck.  _He better reimburse me for the ferry cost this time._

Your boss was a living nightmare but you were forced to put up with his bullshit to secure a roof over your head and food in your belly. Your job wasn’t one that excited you, not by any stretch. It was manual labor and was as boring as a job could get but it paid the bills. Gardening wasn’t your forte but it wasn’t the worst thing you did either. There was a huge stress relief that came from the buzzing sound of the lawnmower, each time you used it imagining your boss’ face on each blade of screaming grass.

The island he was sending you to was called Ork and was just off the coast of Denmark where you lived. The island had such a small population you weren’t sure exactly why he was sending you there of all places. It seemed pointless as you were sure nobody living on the tiny run-down island cared enough about impressing others to pay someone for landscaping.

You took a nap during the ferry ride, lounging longways in your truck feeling the waves rock the vehicle and lull you to sleep, completely ignorant to the adventure you would soon be on.

The first house you drove up to turned out to be the Mayor’s, he politely declined your services but pointed you in the direction of a dirt road that led to an old sanitarium that a group of people currently squatted in. By the way the Mayor described it the place was full of weeds and needed a lot of TLC.

“If any place on this island needs your services, it’s them,” The Major said with a smile before going back to his afternoon tea.

Following The Mayor’s instruction you got back in your truck and headed down the long road. There were no landmarks or confirmation you were going the right way until you were right up on it. Pulling in, your brow furrowed in repulse as you checked out the state of the place. ‘Dilapidated’ was the word you would use to describe it. The outer walls were green with messy overlapping vines, thick patches of weeds overran the walkway leading to the front door, and the grass around… _Are those cages?_...was so tall you were afraid you’d get lost if you tried to walk through.

Making your way up the walk was difficult but you finally made it through until you were standing at the front door. Searching for a place to knock that wasn’t covered in shrubbery was a challenge but once you did you knocked incessantly, urgent to get these people the gardening help they needed. You didn’t think you cared about your job, not until you saw this.

“What’s all the commotion?” You heard someone shout from inside.

“Who’s out there?” Another voice screeched.

“I don’t know, you idiot, it’s not like we can afford cameras!”

“Answer it!”

“No!”

“Go away, whoever you are!”

  
“Hi,” you spoke up so they could hear you through the door. “I’m a gardener and landscaper.” You gave your name. “I was wondering if you were in need of my services?”

A man whipped open the door, he was holding a taxidermy pheasant and the scowl on his face was enough to make you want to turn away and drive back to the ferry immediately.

“We don’t need you or your fancy gardening hands around here.”

“Are you sure?” You said. “With respect, this place looks like it needs some help. I could make it look so nice, if you’d allow me the opportunity.”

_Please, for the love of God, let me fix your house, man._

“Get off my porch or I’ll hit you with this, you hear me?” He grunted, holding up the taxidermy in his hands. “Go on! Get out of here!”

“Leave him alone!” You heard a softer voice say from behind the terrifying man.

“God dammit, Elias, this isn’t even your house!” The man turned to address a man behind the door you couldn’t yet see. “What business is it of yours?”

“It’s not nice to yell at someone who is trying to help you,” the man named Elias said.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit. You deal with him. I’m going back to the basement.” He trudged away leaving the crack in the door vacant before the man named Elias filled it.

He was cute in a quirky way with his thick mustache and curly hair. His eyes got wide when he saw you before returning to their normal size.

“Hello,” he said. “I’m Elias. Please excuse my brother, he really would’ve hit you with that bird if I hadn’t stopped him.”

“Well I appreciate that,” you said.

“You’re welcome,” he said. Elias had the kindest eyes you’d seen in a while. Wrinkles formed on the sides of them when he smiled.

“So will you let me fix up the house?”

“We can’t afford to pay much,” Elias said.

“It’s okay,” you said. “I’ll do it for free, you just have to tell everyone you know who did it for you and refer them to our company.” Pro-bono work wasn’t something your boss or company offered but you were desperate to get to work on the house, a compulsion deep inside you was begging to take on the project. Plus, being around Elias and his kind eyes would be a bonus.

“I’m not sure I know many people,” Elias said, an embarrassed blush starting on his cheeks.

“That’s okay,” you reassured him. “I can get started right now.”

-

You unloaded your truck and immediately got to work weeding and lawn-mowing. It was already mid-afternoon by the time you started so you knew it would be a multiple day job half way through. Elias was very attentive, bringing you water and snacks and making sure you were okay in the heat. You and he talked about everything, from home life to hobbies to favorite movies to favorite music. You were really beginning to like this guy, he seemed very genuine and you simply could not get over his sweet demeanor.

The sun was beginning to set so you started to pack up your things for the day, your tank top drenched in sweat from the hard work. “I’ll be back tomorrow,” you said.

“Wait,” Elias said, sounding desperately like a kid who’d made a new friend and didn’t want them to leave so quickly. “You can stay the night here, you don’t have to go. Besides, the ferry won’t be back until morning and there’s no hotel on the island.”

“Okay,” you said. “If you’re sure I wouldn’t be imposing?”

“You won’t be.”

“Your brothers are okay with it?” Elias had told you everything about them, except the secrets about their DNA.

“I’m sure they will be. It’s not every day we get company,” Elias eyes were shining more and more with every sentence you got closer to agreeing to stay.

“Okay.”

-

If the outside of the house was run-down then the inside was a train wreck but since you had zero expertise on indoor work you kept your mouth shut out of politeness. Wild animals roamed the house from chickens to piglets to little mice. Elias chuckled when you first noticed them. “They’re my friends,” he smiled. “They won’t hurt you.”

Dinner with Elias and his brothers was tense, Elias kept interrupting people’s conversations around the dinner table to mention random facts he’d learned about you that afternoon. You would blush and cover your face with your hands. Elias was so cute you couldn’t stand it.

When it was time for bed Elias showed you to the library where a queen-sized cot was set up.

“I put this together for you,” he said, fluffing the pillow on the cot. “I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in a room with the rest of us. This is the most comfortable cot in the house. You’ve been working hard all afternoon, the last thing we need is you hurting your back on a bad cot.”

“Thank you, Elias,” you said. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

Elias was sat on the edge of the cot staring up at you awkwardly, his hands folded between his knees. “You’re very handsome, you know?” He blushed, looking down at his hands.

He timidly looked back up at you to gauge your reaction.

“Thank you,” you said. “You’re-“

You couldn’t finish your sentence before Elias was up and out the door, slamming it behind him. You were taken aback by how fast he moved to leave you stood flabbergasted for a few moment before shaking your head and turning out the light and flopping down onto the cot and falling to sleep, absolutely exhausted.

-

The next day was very similar. You hated mornings but at the crack of dawn you got up and immediately got to work. You’d been working for a few hours when Elias joined you outside with breakfast for the two of you on a tray. You didn’t realize how hungry you were until you saw him. Joining him on the stoop you grabbed the plate of pancakes he had put together for you and dug in.

“Thank you so much,” you said, downing half the cup of orange juice in one gulp.

“I needed to make sure you had your energy,” Elias smiled meekly.

You continued eating and was half-way through your plate of pancakes when you noticed Elias wasn’t eating and was instead staring at you.

“Elias?” You said.

“Yeah?”

“What you said last night…about me being handsome…”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, no,” you said. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all. I liked it.”

“From me?”

You laughed. “From you, yes. I was trying to say before you left I think you’re very handsome too.”

Elias stared at you with his mouth hanging agape for a moment, dumbfounded that anyone would ever find him remotely attractive.

“Me?”

“You,” you said. Elias wasn’t typically your type but over the past few hours he’d shows how compassionate and loving he is. You found your mind wandering to think about what he was like in bed. “Elias, what is your history? Have you ever had a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Elias’ laugh was so loud it startled you. “Look at me. You really think…? No…never.”

You found that hard to believe.

“You’re a…virgin?”

Elias nodded vigorously.

“Elias, how old are you?”

“Forty-nine.”

“And you’ve never…”

“Nope.”

You nodded, continuing to eat your pancakes. You wanted to remedy his situation immediately but you would wait until the evening.

“How have you gone so long without having sex?” You were curious. You immediately regretting the question once it was past your lips, realizing how rude it sounded.

“I get nervous,” he said. “Most people don’t like me.”

“I like you,” you said placing your hand on Elias’ thigh just below his white shorts on his upper knee.

He startled from the touch jerking his hips up. “Um,” he said, his voice cracking. “I gotta…” He got up and ran back into the house.

You had an idea of where he went but you finished up breakfast and got back to work.

Once dinner time came Elias was nowhere to be found. You asked his nicest brother if he’d seem him but he just shook his head. Disappointed you ate your dinner and immediately retreated to the library and your cot. The job would be done tomorrow and you were hoping to spend more time with Elias before you had to leave, but it looked as if that wouldn’t be happening. You shut your eyes and just as you did you heard a knock on the door.

You sat up.. “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Elias’ voice was soft.

You didn’t get up from the cot as you beckoned him in.

He opened the door and you could immediately feel a shift in the room’s atmosphere, thick with tension.

You lifted the blanket, there was plenty of room for the two of you. “C’mon,” you said.

“Are you sure?” He looked at his feet twiddling his thumbs.

“Please.”

He walked toward the cot and hesitated before climbing in and under the blanket with you but staying at the edge, trying not to touch you. You turned to face him and placed your hand on his cheek. The room was dark but you could feel his eyes close at your touch.

You reached with your other hand to his shorts and grazed the back of your hand across his erection, straining against the material. “What do you want me to do?” You said. “You want me to suck your cock?”

Elias groaned and covered his face and nodded, hiding his embarrassment.

“You’ve never had that before have you?”

Elias shook his head. “N-never.”

Reaching into his shorts you encircled his cock in your grasp. He gasped at the touch and bucked his hips up. Leaning in you whispered into his ear. “You’ve been so sweet to me.” You kissed his cheek as you began working your hand up and down his shaft. “So kind.” You gathered some of his pre-come from hip tip using it to coat his cock and allowing your hand to move faster. “I want to make you feel good for that.”

Elias was breathing heavy in your ear, clutching at your back and you jerked him off under his shorts.

“I’m g-“ he grunted, coming with a gasp.

You weren’t surprised how fast his orgasm came but you would be lying if you said you weren’t disappointed. You’d been hoping to at least get your mouth on him before he did. You continued stroking him through his twitchy aftershocks from his first orgasm caused by someone other than himself. He grabbed your face on both sides and crushed your lips up against his.

Taken aback but pleasantly so, you kissed him in return. _Where did this confidence come from all of a sudden?_ You pulled your hand out of his shorts and held his face with your hands as well, deepening your kiss. His kissing was sloppy and technically a mess but you were enjoying his tongue against yours, trying so hard to mimic what he’d seen in movies. All the same it was getting you excited.

His hand left your cheek and went to move between your legs to emulate what you’d done to him. You jumped slightly when his hand slid between your thighs, his fingers right up against your heat. He pressed up and began moving his hand slowly. You whimpered and squeezed his hand tighter between your thighs.

“Elias,” you gasped.

  
“Daddy,” he sighed. “Call me Daddy. Please.”

“Daddy,” you whispered.

“Good boy,” he pressed two of his fingers up directly over your clit and began circling them causing your hips to buck.

“Oh my god,” you wrapped your arms around him clutching him against you as he continued to tease you through your boxers. “How do you know…”

“I watch a lot of movies,” he whispered like it was a secret before flinging the blanket off the both of you and pressing you onto your back. He kissed your lips in a peck before trailing down your body and tugging your boxers off. He took your knees and spread your legs, opening you up for him. Both of your eyes had adjusted to the dark by now so you could both see each other with the light provided streaming in from under the door. He stared down at your body for a while taking you in, caressing the sides of your body with his palms.

“Can I…try?”

You placed your hand atop his resting on your knee and nodded.

He leaned in to spread you open farther with his fingers before beginning to lave at your pussy. Your legs twitched and Elias replied to it by squeezing your inner thigh. It was obvious Elias had no idea what he was doing but his intention was there and that alone was making your toes curl.

“A little higher, Daddy,” you sighed, running your fingers through his curls and tugging his head up directing him where you wanted him.

He began to suck and lick at your clit causing you to whine and your head to fall back, clutching to his hair and bucking your hips up.

“You’re so wet, baby boy,” he whispered.

 _Is this my Elias?_ You couldn’t believe he was talking this way. You were so wet for him you were leaking onto the cot below you, throbbing and wanting him inside so badly.

“Are you hard again?” You asked.

Elias looked down at himself and nodded, his eyes staring up at you as he began kissing and toying with your clit again.

“Fuck me,” you said. “Daddy, fuck me.”

“I don’t have a condom,” he said, you could feel his blush against your skin.

“It’s okay.”

“Sure?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He scooted up and tore his own shorts down to his knees. He held himself and looked down at you as he bumped his cock between your legs a few times from your inner thigh, to your labia, to just below your clit. “I can’t…I don’t know where…I’m sorry.”

You circled him and guided him. “Right here,” you said as you pressed him into you, pressing down on his lower back with your other hand. He slowly sank into you, your gasps mimicking each other’s.

Your hands carded through his curls again holding the back of his head as he began thrusting in and out of you.

“Fuck,” you sighed. Elias had been big in your hand but you didn’t realize just how big he was until he was inside you.

He leant to kiss you again, his mustache ticking your lips. You were so drunk off of him, so full. You were already so close.

“Elias…Daddy…I’m so close.”

He moved your hands from his hair and pinned your arms down against the pillow on either side next to your head, lacing his fingers through yours before beginning to pump his hips fast fucking you hard into the cot.

You wailed feeling his huge cock pounding into you again and again, your thighs quivering through the inescapable pleasure, your orgasm started at the base of your spine building up until it it was slamming you back with full force rippling through your body. You whined his name again and again as you came, squeezing his hands in yours as he himself stilled and groaned, emptying himself inside you. Your lips met again, both of you kissing yourselves through the remnants of electricity coursing through your bodies.

-

He held you against him, spooning you from behind as you lay together. His face was nuzzled into the back of your head.

“Are you still leaving tomorrow?”

You thought about it, knowing what you wanted to say but worried you would be denied. You’d had a crush on Elias before all of this but now you were attached. It hadn’t even been a full two days and already you couldn’t imagine leaving. The sanitarium was far beyond anything you could see yourself ever living in but it had a certain charm about it.

“I want to stay,” you said, your thumb rubbing his forearm. “Can I?”

“You really want to?” He said. “For how long?” His voice had a giddy air to it.

“As long as you’ll have me,” you turned onto your back to look up at him, twirling one of your fingers in his curls.

He smiled and you both leant to kiss each other at the very same time. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Elias back to the real world with you and continue teaching him all about how to fuck.

When Elias told his brothers he was leaving they weren’t the least bit surprised. All of them could tell by your blatant closeness over the past few weeks that was where it all was heading.

All of you and Elias’ hand-holding at dinner and kissing in the hallways had made all of his brothers jealous they didn’t have someone. So when Elias announced it, they were all overjoyed.

At first Elias was upset at his brothers’ excitement for his departure, taking it personally, but you made him feel better about it with your mouth on him back on your cot.

You’d had a lot of fun staying at the Sanatorium but it was time for you to return to the real world, to civilization. You’d quit your job in lawn maintenance and had treated this all like a vacation, hiding away from everyone and everything but you were ready to go back. You would be bringing Elias with you to start your new life. He was so gone for you he would’ve followed you anywhere.

Over the past month you’d explored sex with Elias like you’d never explored it before, teaching him things and being surprised to be taught things in return. He was the most tentative partner you’d ever had and you would’ve been crazy to give that up. He reveled in you calling him ‘Daddy’ and he truly took the title to heart, caring for you in ways you’d never known. You couldn’t wait to get him back home and continue your adventure with Elias by your side.

On your ferry ride back to the mainland of Denmark you and he fooled around in the truck when the captain wasn’t looking, his fingers inside you kissing your neck and whispering asking for approval.

“Does that feel good?”

You whined and bucked up against his hand, your hand flexing in his curls, tugging there slightly.

“Yes, Daddy.”

You knew as pent up as he got from the simplest things he was hard without having to check. The ferry ride would be over soon and you wanted to spare him the embarrassment of having an erection in public.

With your other hand you reached into his shorts tugging him in time with his fingers plunging into you. You both came quickly and he cleaned himself with the stack of napkins you kept in your glove compartment right on time as the ferry docked.

—-

Not every aspect of you and Elias’ relationship was about sex. You shared your secrets, your pasts, you offered each other emotional understanding and more. Sex was however your biggest connecting point, you simply couldn’t get enough of each other.

Establishing yourself back in the real world was difficult at first but easier with Elias at your side. He got a job to help support you both so he was away from home sometimes which allowed you to surprise him occasionally.

One evening he came home and walked into the bedroom to change and saw you lying there dressed in Forrest green lingerie with little cutouts in all the right places. You’d bought it with him in mind, keen on driving him crazy. A thank you for getting a job and working so hard. His jaw was dropped as he stared drinking your body in, ceasing to function for a while. You’d thought you’d broken him when he began blinking again.

“Welcome home, Daddy,” you said moving your legs together seductively, staring up at him and biting your lip.

“You bought that for me, did you?” He said, his eyes still scanning your body. He swallowed nervously. You’d had sex so many times over the past month but something about the way you were looking was making him incapable of speech.

You nodded. “You like it?” You flipped over showing him the back. He dropped his bag.

“V-very much, yes.”

“Come play, Daddy.”

He knelt onto the bed and crawled up next to you, eyes ever focused on your body. “Look at me,” you grabbed his face forcing him to make eye contact with you again. “Don’t be nervous,” you cooed. “Where’s that dominant guy who’s was fucking me over every surface at the sanitarium?”

“You just…” he was distracted again. “Look so…”

“Shh,” you silenced him. “Bring him back.”

He immediately grabbed your wrist and placed himself at the edge of the bed forcing you to your knees in front of him, his hand carding through your curls to grip the back of your head. “Finish what you started,” he grunted, his eyes gesturing at his cock hard in his white shorts.

Looking up at his through your lashes you shifted on your knees to get more comfortable. You had a feeling you would be on them for a while.

“Pull them down,” he cooed.

You tugged down his shorts until they rest around his knees.

“That’s it. Put your mouth on me now.”

You encircled his cock with your hand, marveling each and every time at how huge he is. Your hand could barely make it around the girth of it. Holding it steady you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue slapping the leaking head against your tongue in wet little slaps.

“Fucking tease,” he grunted. Elias didn’t curse often and when he did it was so sexy to you, you were unable to help yourself.

You had to teach yourself how to take Elias’ cock, it was the biggest you’d ever seen much less been with and his size had come with a bit of a learning curve but you’d practiced and experimented and you knew more or less the perfect technique by now. Taking the head into your mouth you took everything you’d learned and applied it once more taking him down half-way, any deeper was impossible.

Elias’ thighs twitched under your palms and he hips bucked up as he groaned, his fingernails scratching into your scalp. “Good boy,” he praised. You wrapped your hand around the bottom drizzling spit from the mouth still around him to capture into your hand to help your hand glide smoother. You had to use your hand because there was no way you were getting him fully into your mouth. You circled your wrist in time with your mouth bobbing on him for a while until Elias was making soft breathy sounds.

He pulled you off and ran the head around your lips a few times before slamming your mouth back onto him and fucking up until he was close again and pulling you back off.

Elias had gotten much better at being able to hold off coming too quickly and you had a feeling he was practicing that now. He was edging himself with your mouth, using you.

“Love seeing that pretty mouth of yours around my cock, boy.” He traced your lips with his thumb, staring down at you making full eye contact.

You couldn’t believe the man who was such a shy and timid little virgin a month ago was now such a dominant and sexually ruthless character. Just thinking about how you’d changed him and turned him into a more confident person made you so happy, and immensely horny.

“You gunna fuck me, Daddy?” You asked, staring up at him, eyes wide and pleading.

“Is that what you want?”

You nodded, licking the head as you did.

He yanked you onto the bed onto your back, moving your lingerie to the side and immediately drove in in one fluid quick movement, stretching you. You gasped and grasped for his back holding on tight as he pounded you into the mattress mercilessly.

“Daddy,” you whined, your back arching off the bed. He was so thick and you felt so full, like you were about to split in two. He made a noise somewhere between a moan and growl, gripping your hips and pressing your legs back to go deeper.

His white polo was drenched in sweat from his exertion, he smelled strong and manly, the very pheromone that drove you wild.

He grunted emptying himself in you as he found your clit, rubbing it softly with his fingers silently begging you to come with him. You joined immediately afterwards, both of you kissing and feeding each other’s moans.

He softened inside you, throbbing gently. He pulled out and immediately bent down to clean you, licking you out and tasting himself. He cooed and praised you for taking him so deep as he did, lapping at you and nuzzling your thighs with his facial hair.

“Oh my god,” you whined, as you came again, his lips wrapping around your most sensitive area milking your pleasure. He pinned your hips down as he continued sucking and licking there overstimulating you. You tried to wiggle away, the sensation was far too much. You felt your third orgasm creeping up your spine to explode through you. You screamed, petting Elias’s hair through it. He slowly let up, sucking and licking less incessantly allowing you to drift down softly. He met you by your face again you kiss and share your share together.

—

“What is this?” He asked walking the aisle with you holding his hand.

“You’ve never been to a place like this before?” You said with a laugh. “It’s a sex toy store.”

“They make toys for sex?” His innocence on the subject was adorable.

You snickered. “You’ve never seen any in films?”

“I didn’t typically make it long enough into a film to see the toys.”

You walked down an aisle of dildos, vibrators, cock-rings, and pocket-pussies. Elias’ eyes were wide taking all of it in. The scantily clad mannequins in the corner were dressed in stripper outfits, their naughty bits exposed.

“A month ago I would’ve be kicked out of here,” Elias whispered staring at the mannequins. “But thanks to you I don’t have the affliction to touch myself as often. I wait for you now.”

“That’s because you belong to me,” you whispered in his ear. “And I to you. Daddy.”

“I could never tire of hearing you say that,” he smiled, holding you by the dip of your lower back with both hands as you faced him. “It drives me wild.”

“That’s why I say it, silly,” you pulled him down to kiss you.

“Hey no PDA!” The store associate shouted from behind the counter. You both separated and laughed. “Last time there was I had to clean come off the floor.”

“Good call,” you shouted back and grabbed Elias’ hand and pulled him over to the cock-rings and cages.

“Would you be interested in not being able to come for a whole week?” You said. “Let me lock up your cock and tease you the whole time but not allow you a release? When you do eventually come it’ll be amazing. Would you want to do that?”

Elias’ eyes were wide looking at your hand graze softly over the apparatus.

“Not sure if it will fit me,” he laughed. “Even when I’m soft.”

You made a face in the direction of his cock over his pants. “Shit you’re right.”

Elias kissed your forehead.

“Okay,” you said. “I have an idea then. You’re going to have to swear to me you won’t come for a week. I want to see what happens.”

“I’ve never gone that long without…”

“How long have you ever gone?”

“Twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours?”

He nodded, looking down at his feet ashamed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“I really want to see what happens when you don’t come all week,” you pouted. “Please, Daddy?”

“I’ll have a short fuse, that’s what will happen.”

“I’m not saying we can’t play. You just can’t orgasm.”

“Fine, baby boy,” he said kissing your forehead. “I’ll try it for you.”

—

All week you took pleasure in teasing him, walking around the house half naked, saying suggestive things and having him eat you out while watching tv. But he wasn’t allowed to touch. You realized just how much Elias was secretly loving being bossed around by the way he obeyed your every command, bending to your will.

Finally a week later you took mercy on him, dragging him upstairs to the shower. He began stripping both of you before excitedly walking you two in the huge shower, giggling as he did. He was so cute. But right then you weren’t focused on cute.

Turning the shower on you grabbed him by the hips and maneuvered him under the stream.

“You want my hand or my mouth, Daddy?” You asked. “You’ve been such a good Daddy all week, how do you want to come?”

“Mouth,” Elias sighed, kissing you.

Over the last month Elias’ kissing had much improved too, he didn’t feel like a fish gasping for air but had learned how to move his tongue and lips properly. It sent a pool of desire straight to the bottom of your tummy.

“Want to come in my mouth?” You trailed the tip of your finger down his shaft causing him to twitch.

“M’already close,” he whimpered.

You promptly got onto your knees, the water of the shower cascading around the two of you, warm and secure. You took Elias into your mouth and the second you did he was grasping at your hair and grunting, coming more than you’d ever seen someone come in your life. It painted your chest, mouth, lips, chin. He kept thrusting into your hand as you worked him, continuing to kiss his soaked tip as he came more and more. His whines echoing off the walls of the shower.

You were secretly grateful you were in a shower so you could immediately wash it off. He had come two cups or more. You’d never thought it was physically possible unless you saw it yourself.

You remembered the story Elias told you once about how he had a percentage of Bull DNA and about how that bull was used for insemination in cows, producing a lot. Of course that was where Elias got it. A typical man came a tablespoon, if that. Not two whole cups, no matter how long they had abstained.

Being soaked in his come turned you on. He was still hard and you immediately begged him to fuck you. He held you up against the shower wall and plowed into you, the water washing his release from your body while soaking both of your hair making it look straight. You hated it, wanting to get out of the shower as soon as possible so your hair could cry and you could play with his pretty curls again. You came hard, quaking around him and sighing the word “Daddy” again and again.

He washed both of you with soap and water, cleaning both of you as you faded in and out of sleepiness. His care with your body was soft and deliberate, lifting your body parts to clean you entirely, giving special attention to your hair, loving when it’s nice and fluffy to play with.

He washed himself last, much quicker than he had cleaning you, not as worried with himself as he was with making sure you were comfortable and thoroughly washed.

He helped you out of the shower and dried both of you off. “Thank you, Daddy,” you sighed, your eyes closed. He was so gentle with you. He scooped you up, carrying you to the bed.

He placed you under the comforter, goose-down and fluffy, and wrapped you up before lifting the blanket and coming in from the other side. He wrapped him arms around you and cuddled you from behind. His face met your neck, his mustache ticking the flesh there. He met you with kisses and soft rubs all over your naked body with smooth now-experienced palms.

Your mind floated in and out of consciousness and as badly as you wanted to fall asleep and enter dreamland you didn’t want to miss out on this; his hold on you.

Elias’ hold on you had started metaphorical but was now very real and very literal. If you hadn’t taken the job at the lawn business you never would’ve visited Ork and you never would’ve found Elias; the sweetest man you’d ever known.

You shivered.

“You’re still cold, baby boy?” He sighed, rubbing your arm, an attempt at warming you up.

You nodded.

He rubbed you all over until you warmed up, your back pressed against his chest. The tips of his fingers began dancing along your spine, tickling and rubbing you softly. He began humming an old Danish lullaby. His hums turned into soft whispering of the lyrics, taking the time to kiss your shoulder and nuzzle your neck.

“Elias,” you sighed. You rarely called him by his name.

“Hmm?” He kissed your arm.

You turned to look at him, cupping his face in your hands, rubbing your thumbs softly over his sweet face.

You remembered fondly the first time you’d seen those kind eyes, shining at the first sight of you. You had an inkling this man would be something huge to you. You were right.

“You’re so good to me,” you kissed his lips softly, he was so entranced by your soft speech he missed the cue of the kiss and puckered his lips for it a second too late.

“Elias, I love you,” you said.

He chucked lightly, looking toward the pillow. You could feel the warms of his cheeks radiating on your palms.

“I love you too,” he said softly, almost inaudible, looking down before raising his eyesight to meet your again.

You immediately cuddled up against his chest resting your cheek against the hair there. He pet your head softly, your curls slowly starting to come back as your hair dried. He kissed your forehead every few seconds.

His heartbeat was cathartic to listen to. You felt safe with him, so warm and loved and secure. You’d never felt that way that way before in your life.

Your life with Elias had just begun and he wasn’t going anywhere. 


End file.
